


One Man's Curse...

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Curses, First Time, HQMonsterLovinWeekend, Horns/Claws/Tail/Wings, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Violence, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pec Fucking, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Touch-Starved, myths and legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was cursed years ago to be a frightening monster. Now known as the Devil of Miyagi, he has lived in relative peace in his isolated home deep in the forest. Lately though, that peace has been disturbed by a cascade of hunters who have come for his head. He's come to expect a number of tricks, but what he isn't prepared for is the kind of hunter who shows up on his doorstep with scarlet eyes and a silver tongue. One who's not interested in his head. Well, not exactly, anyway....
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020





	One Man's Curse...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my contribution for [HQ Monster Lovin Weekend!](https://twitter.com/hqmonsterlovin/status/1291144579417333767?s=21) I'm so excited to be partaking as I truly love monster stories! I was so fortunate to be able to collaborate with my dear friend Tendoudodo on this piece! Please see the end notes for her absolutely stunning art to accompany this monster lovin fic! Thanks everyone for reading.

“I can smell you, so you’d best give it up and leave before I find you and tear you to pieces,” Hajime growled into the darkness of his cave. The influx of hunters lately had become more than just tiresome, but down right infuriating. He’d always hated them, but the last few weeks had yielded a near army of the parasites and he was tired of trying to intimidate them into leaving. 

But not doing that meant killing them. And honestly, it tore at him every time he had to take a life just to defend himself. He didn’t really hate humans. Hell, he started off as one. He understood why they were afraid, but he just wanted to be left in peace. For years he pretty much had been, a couple of hunters a year coming across him, seeking the glory of slaying the Devil of Miyagi, but he almost always managed to frighten them off before things got violent. 

Now he’d had to kill four men in the last three weeks. He’d lost count of how many he’d managed to scare off and he was beginning to lose patience. It wasn’t fair, he had done nothing to deserve this. For the first time in many years, he was starting to consider leaving his forest. He wasn’t sure how many more people he could kill and remain sane. 

“Well, that’s awfully aggressive, we haven’t even formally met.” The voice was uncharacteristically light compared to most of the bloodthirsty hunters who either charged in or snuck into his home. A silhouette appeared in the entrance, arms raised, and Hajime’s wings twitched at their boldness. A shaft of light fell through the middle of the cave and he made sure to stay behind it so he couldn’t be seen. 

“You’re a hunter, here to kill me like the rest. If you flee now I won’t follow you, but continue to invade my territory and I’ll enjoy removing your limbs one by one.”

“Oh, very frightening. But, alas, I’m not here to kill you. What makes you think I’m a hunter, anyway?”

Hajime huffed and rolled his eyes. He’d heard that one before. It was a rare tactic, but more than one hunter had tried to gain his trust in order to get close enough to strike an easy blow. He’d only fallen for it once and had the scar across his brow to prove it. He was lucky he’d been quick enough to catch the blade with his horns and turn it before it could take his life. He wouldn’t be such a fool again. 

“No one but hunters step foot near the lair of the Demon of Miyagi. Everyone else is too wise or too afraid to be so bold.”

“Haha, I had a feeling you were smart. You’ve been the ruler of these woods and the monster under children’s beds for too long to be just an animal. It’s a relief, in all honesty.”

“Take one more step and it will be your last, hunter.” The hunter had crept forward a few paces. Hajime’s eyes, so used to darkness now, could make him out a bit in the shadow of the cave. His hair was bright red, falling low into his eyes, and he smiled impishly. His eyes looked to be a deep crimson as well, almost monstrous in their own right. Yet his leather armor and twin sickles gave him away, the trappings of a huntsman ready for a fight. HIs raised hands could have those curved blades at his disposal in seconds. 

“Sorry, I was truly just hoping to see you. The descriptions of you are so vague and pretty variable. I was terribly intrigued. Please, if you could just let me look at you-”

“No! I’m not falling for your tricks. I can see your blades and there are no doubt more weapons hidden on your person. I’m not so easily fooled. The longer you remain here the closer you get to death and pain.”

“In that order? Because that would be a trick…” He snarked, his grin almost curling at the edges. Hajime felt his temple pound. “Look, I’ll prove myself, I’ll leave my weapons at the entrance. Here, see?” 

He unhooked the sickles, dropping them to the ground, adding to it two additional daggers that were hidden in his boot and against his shoulder blade. He spun slowly, arms in the air and Hajime couldn’t see any other weapons, but still. He could throw the guy a lot farther than he trusted him. But he didn’t want to hurt anyone else. The stranger took a few steps closer, his red eyes glinting in the dark. 

“What do you want, then? If not to kill me? I’m sure the town still has a bounty on my head.”

“Oh a good one! That’s actually how I heard of you, Devil of Miyagi. About three weeks back your sleepy little village had a child go missing and they raised the price for your extermination. Sent the call to all the surrounding cities. I must say, I’m glad to see you still alive and well, considering.”

So that had been it. That was why so many wayward hunters had been showing up at his doorstep. Some unrelated bullshit happens, Hajime gets blamed because he’s the local boogeyman, and boom, every ‘hero’ in a hundred mile radius shows up to make his mark. That also meant it wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. Fuck. 

“I had nothing to do with that! I haven’t even seen a villager for years, just your ilk, out here trying to turn my blood into fortune. I have no sympathy for killing you.”

“Hah, yeah, everyone knows that now. They found the kid, poor lad wandered off and got himself lost but found his way out of the woods after three days. Unfortunately, they can’t just cancel the bounty. In a way, that’s why I’m here. You see, I do hunt monsters, but not to kill them. If they prove to be peaceful creatures, such as I believe you to be, I offer a safe community that you can live in. I can take you there, if you just trust me.”

“What bullshit. A community of monsters? Does that line ever actually work?” The hunter steps into the shaft of light, the sun illuminating just how red his hair and eyes were. He had a strange beauty to him, long and lean, taller than Hajime but not near as bulky. He carried himself with confidence, a glint of teasing in his sharp features. He was...alluring. Hajime hated it.

“My name is Tendou Satori. I understand if you don’t want to come with me, the choice is yours. But hunters will continue to come. The price is too good. This place is no longer safe for you.” It was like he had purposefully waited until his face was in the sun to take on this more serious tone, like he knew that Hajime would be able to see in his face how genuine he was. It wasn’t reasonable to believe him. “I doubt you go by Devil of Miyagi. Do you have an actual name? I would prefer to use that.”

It was the first time someone had asked him his name. Had treated him like just another man. He knew he shouldn’t give in, one surrender meant advantage to his enemy for every step closer, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t remember the last time a voice had spoken his name that wasn’t his own. He wanted to hear it so badly. So he gave him.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. That is my name.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. That is a noble name.” It fell from his lips so easily, casually, and he couldn’t have known, but Hajime shivered with how good it felt. His wings fluttered a bit and his tail snapped against the stone. His claws gripped at the large boulder he crouched behind as he warred with the emotions twisting in his gut. 

“Get out. Get out of my home, and tell the others to leave me be if you truly want to help. This is my forest. If more hunters come then I will kill them. You’ve been polite, so if you leave now, I guarantee your safety. Just...please go.”

He watched Tendou’s face soften further and it made him angry. Angry that he wasn’t allowed to trust that. Angry that this charming stranger was truly only here to kill him.

“All right. I’ll go. But please, can I see you first? I have seen many monsters in my day and I find each one beautiful in their uniqueness. I have wondered what you look like. Won’t you please do me the kindness of knowing your countenance?” 

He shouldn’t give in. All fled from him in terror or attacked him on sight. It had to be a trick. But the man’s weapons were discarded and this was Hajime’s domain. If he crested the boulder he would fall into the light and be close enough that a single pounce would bring him down upon the hunter. If he just had more of a height advantage…

“Fine, but on your knees then.”

“Hmhm, as you wish,” Tendou snickered, a bit of a rough edge to his voice that was almost...suggestive? It was strange but...

Tendou looked up as Hajime stood from behind the large rock, his red eyes filled with excitement and hope. He slid gracefully to his knees, palms against his thighs as he waited, patiently, obediently. Nerves flickered in Hajime. He didn’t want this man to be horrified. This man, who had treated him with humanity and respect, cajoled with him and submitted to his every request. These basic courtesies of humanity were things he thought forgotten and yet they moved him in the strangest way. Heavy dread pressed upon his shoulders, but still, he lifted himself onto the rock. 

As he stepped into the light, feeling the sun fall upon his bluish skin, revealing his smooth horns, pointed claws, and leathery wings, he chose not to look at Tendou at first. He felt ashamed that his pants were a bit too big, cinched together with an old belt and worn and ragged. But he was strong, well defined muscles obvious on his chest and arms. The markings from the curse curled over his chest, beautiful despite their terrible affect. He hid his fangs for now, but his thin, whip-like tail curled near his knee.

“By the All Father. Iwaizumi-sama, you are magnificent…” Those words, spoken with such reverence and awe, drew his eyes down to the man kneeling on the ground before him. Tendou’s face was flushed, his eyes wide with wonder. His mouth even hung slack. No one had ever, in his whole life, looked at him like this. He felt heat rise to his own face as his fists clenched. 

He felt vulnerable. Exposed in the light in front of those eyes that raked over every inch of his frame. It made him wonder what it would be like to be touched by the hands of someone else, of this man, perhaps. He tried not to think about it, but his whole life had been barren of the warm touch of another and in the late nights, with only his own calloused hands to bring him any respite, he always, always wondered. 

“There, you’ve seen me. Now you must go.” His voice was losing some of its gruffness. He didn’t have the voice of a monster, just a voice of a man, gravelly with disuse. He always played it up for the hunters. But Tendou’s eyes lidded and he chewed at his lower lip. The way he was looking at Hajime, it was doing things to him, things he didn’t know how to combat. 

“You have afforded me so much, and believe me, I am grateful. But I couldn’t leave here without at least asking…” Tendou licked his lips and the look on his face, it was almost...hungry. Not for violence, glory, or treasure...for something that struck deeper. Hajime swallowed hard, waiting for him to continue.

“Can I touch you? I want to know if you feel...different.” Tendou’s voice had gone low and almost whispery and the idea of his hands on Hajime was sending blood to places he wasn’t prepared for. Of all the tactics the hunters had ever employed against him, he had never been...seduced. But with a breathless wave of heat, he realized that that was exactly what was happening. 

“N-no, I can’t...let you…” his words were being pulled from him as the power of something else was welling up. He wanted Tendou to touch him. He’d only felt the skin of other humans in violence, or when removing items from their corpse. He wondered what a person would feel like leaning into that touch, pressing their hands against him with the only intent of knowing him more deeply. 

Tendou was watching him carefully. When Hajime met his eyes once again, the hunter gave him a pleading look. Not a look pleading for his life, no, a look that pleaded for permission. He almost wished there was fear or malice there, that he would know how to respond to, but this? His wings curled tight against his back as nervousness took hold. 

“If I let you control my hands? You could bind them even, I don’t mind.” Tendou lifted his thin wrists. It was a suspicious amount of trust. For anyone, but especially for a monster. Hajime’s eyes narrowed.

“How do you know I won’t kill you once I’ve got you at my mercy? That is what I’m famous for after all. You wouldn’t be the first hunter whose life I bled away with fang or claw.”

Tendou lowered his hands and gave Hajime a searching look. He cast his gaze around the cave and sighed. 

“Well, your cave doesn’t smell like death, there are no piles of bones or moldering stacks of equipment. Everyone is afraid of you, yes, but no one has any stories of you actually hurting anyone. Even most of the hunters I’ve met who came after you tell of a terrifying beast, yet none of them have a single wound to show for it. You probably have killed people, but I’m guessing it was out of necessity. Especially after you tried so hard to get me to leave. Am I getting warm?” He arched a crimson eyebrow and Hajime came down off the rock and stepped closer to him. 

“How could you know all that? You’ve known me for, what? Ten minutes, maybe?”

“I’ve hunted a lot of monsters. Some of them were beyond helping, malicious and bloodthirsty. But most I’ve found to be simply mistreated. Most are like you, just asking to live their lives in peace. But they are solitary because they’ve never known anything else.” Tendou put his hand out, palm up. 

He shouldn’t. 

Yet, before he even realized what he was doing, the tips of his claws were tracing over Tendou’s fingers and palm, gripping his wrist. He sunk down to his knees as well, his last bastion of defense breaking down. He let his tail coil around Tendou’s other arm so that he could control it as well, should the hunter try anything tricky. His skin was warm and soft, so pale compared to Hajime’s, and so delicate within his grasp. He would need only apply moderate pressure to render the hunter defenseless, whether he had a hidden weapon or not. Human bones broke easily beneath his strength. 

Tendou’s eyes were wide and they widened further when Hajime’s other hand clamped around his throat. It would only take a small tightening of muscle to sink his claws into the hunter’s tender neck and kill him. Yet he felt Tendou’s pulse quicken, felt it as he swallowed and yet didn’t pull away and it made him...want.

“If you try anything, I’ll tear your throat out in a heartbeat.” He held Tendou’s wrist loosely and felt him push forward. His fingertips fell against Hajime’s collarbone, light and feathery. It made him shiver. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him to stop or apply more pressure. The sensation was foreign but...as the touch slid out to his shoulder to angle back up toward his neck he couldn’t deny how pleasing it was. 

“Try anything...like, anything violent you mean?” Tendou whispered to him. His fingers trailed up Hajime’s neck, thumb brushing along his jawline and the small horns that jutted at its curve. He trailed up over the sharp point of Hajime’s ear and he almost groaned, it felt so good. A bit of a smirk played across Tendou’s face, but it didn’t seem malicious. He even rubbed the thumb of his other hand in soft circles over Hajime’s tail, making the extremity twitch. 

“No one has ever touched you like this, have they, Iwaizumi-sama?” Tendou purred when Hajime didn’t respond. When Hajime’s eyes flickered up to his face, he realized that Tendou had leaned forward, those lurid eyes trained upon his mouth. Tendou’s hand drifted down his throat to his chest, moving slow and tantalizing over the curves of his muscles, tracing the lines of the curse. 

“Who would touch me like this?” he replied, failing to keep the self-loathing from his voice. He couldn’t understand why Tendou would look at him like this, want to touch him at all, and yet, the hunter leaned closer. Only inches spanned between them now, his senses flooding with Tendou’s scent. His grip at his throat and wrist had loosened, afraid that he would push him away. Afraid that he would press farther forward. 

“I would.” The words fell against his lips, followed by the shocking heat of Tendou’s mouth. He gasped against him, pressing Tendou’s hand against his chest and letting his other slide back into the silken crimson locks at the back of Tendou’s head. 

He knew what a kiss was. He’d read of it in books and scrolls left by those in his forest. It was something supposedly passionate, intimate, but he had never understood how. He had been just a child not yet on the cusp of manhood when the curse had been laid upon him, thoughts of coupling still far from his mind. The idea of pressing against the mouth of any of the snarling, sneering hunters he came in contact with disgusted him. But this…

This was new and exhilarating. He buzzed from where Tendou’s soft lips pressed to his, thrilled with arousal when the hunter’s tongue slid across his lower lip, pleading for entrance. So he...let his lips part, let Tendou slide within to tease against his tongue and trace his fangs. 

The hand he had been holding slipped away, sliding down his chest to trail along his beltline. It sent such violent jolts of desire through him he was almost dizzy as Tendou pulled away. A wet line of spit connected them for a moment before breaking from the weight. His breaths were fast and his heart stuttered in his chest. He grabbed the front of Tendou’s armor, jerking him forward and making him gasp as his whole body slid forward.

“Just what the fuck are you trying to do? What do you want from me?” He growled close to Tendou’s face, fighting the urge to touch and to taste more of him. 

“There are two answers to that question,” Tendou replied slyly, sounding a bit breathless but he held that damn alluring expression. “I want you to come with me to live with the others in our community and be safe. I want to get you out of this deathtrap. That is my primary objective.” He grinned and slid his fingers up Hajime’s arm, one hand still trapped by his tail. 

“But right here, right now, what I want is far less of a commitment for you. You’re beautiful and strong, and I want to show you just how much I admire you. Let me chase away your worries for a stolen moment, hmm?” Tendou moved his head playfully back and forth, never more than a few inches from Hajime’s mouth but never close enough to touch. 

Hajime felt his face flush bright. He knew so little of these things. He liked everything about the man before him, but truth be told, he had no idea what to do with him. The little voice in the back of his mind screamed at how foolish it was to be vulnerable to a hunter but...what if this was the only chance he’d ever have to be intimate with someone? 

Tendou’s wandering hand slid up the inside of his thigh, his thumb brushing the hard line of Hajime’s cock. It made them both groan and Hajime’s eyes slipped closed. Even just this, closing his eyes with a hunter so close, was such an exercise in trust. His wings trembled, shaking from anticipation.

“I...I’ve never…” His words were rough with embarrassment, but Tendou placed a soft kiss against his jaw and he couldn’t help but lean into it.

“I assumed as much. Don’t worry. I’ll take such good care of you...Hajime.” He startled a bit from the use of his given name on the tongue of anyone. Tendou had used it cautiously and when Hajime’s eyes flashed open, the hunter was watching him carefully. “Can I call you that?”

“Yes. Please.” He was ashamed at how easily the plea slipped from his lips, but the ache in his gut left little room for shyness. He released his grip on Tendou and the hunter unbuckled his leather armor pieces, tossing them aside one by one. Hajime simply watched, disbelieving. As Tendou lifted his shirt Hajime’s mouth fell open. He was thin but muscled, well built to be sure, but spiraling lines of tattoos painted his skin in lurid patterns. A pendant dangled from his neck, a symbol that looked like horns. 

He stood and Hajime followed suit, watching him as he stepped back, Tendou’s palm outstretched to pacify him. The hunter slowly placed a hand into his pocket. Hajime couldn’t help the growl that tumbled from him as Tendou retrieved a small vial.

“This is for me, to ease things between us. It will prevent you from hurting me.”

“I would not...h-how?”

“I’ll show you. Don’t worry, precious beast.” He flinched at first at the endearment, but there was no edge to it, just honest affection. He’d been called a beast many times, but never in a way that sounded like praise. Never with that flash of desire.

Tendou set the vial on the ground and approached him once again, running his hands over Hajime’s jaw and face and up over his horns. He seemed to revel in all the pieces of him that Hajime had always hated, the things that made him different and feared. Tendou took his hands, big and rough-looking compared to those of the hunters, and placed them against his tattooed skin. His skin was soft and warm, gentle raises where the tattoos spun across him. He fit so well beneath Hajime’s rough palms and he felt his tail curl in the rare indulgence. There was a nervousness building within him, but still, he pulled Tendou against him again, breathing in the scent of him and tasting the skin of his neck. 

Hands wandered up his spine, between his wings to press against the muscle there, and oh, it felt like heaven. Tendou tilted his chin up, capturing the little moan which had escaped him. The hunter’s mouth was greedier now, tongue pushing into his mouth and curling around his own. It stoked the fires of his newfound desire and he gripped just a bit tighter, making the hunter sigh against his mouth. There was a tug at his hips as Tendou’s nimble fingers pulled his belt free. Without its aid, his pants fell from his hips to pool at his ankles and he gasped, suddenly exposed. 

The first touch was light, yet a thin and needy sound still fell from his lips as fingertips ran featherlight over his cock. The hunter teased along the gentle ridges on the underside, circling the larger head that was already weeping from his arousal. Tendou’s low chuckle against his ear was sweeter than sin as he gripped him more firmly.

“Impressive. I knew you would be worth the effort.” He sounded so smug that it should have been annoying, but Hajime could only focus on the sensation of his tantalizing caress. 

It wasn’t like Hajime had never touched himself. On the contrary, it was a pleasantry he engaged in often, to relieve stress or help him sleep. But as Tendou stroked him slow and easy, the feeling and emotions were so different. To have someone else’s hands upon him, to be caught up in the humidity of their mingled breaths and sweat-dampened skin...it was a whole new world of sensation.

Just as he was getting lost in it, Tendou pulled back and he felt a hint of fear that he had been betrayed. But he watched as the hunter tugged at the drawstrings of his pants and kicked off his boots, undressing in a rush that was far less graceful than the rest of his actions. The tattoos on him spiralled down his legs as well, accentuating how long and lean they were. His cock was much smaller than Hajime’s, but pretty and pink as it stood erect in his blaze of red curls. 

“Can you lie on your back? With your wings?” He scooped up the vial and met Hajime’s eyes again. Hajime nodded and sank down to the soft, mossy earth, splaying out his wings so that they could lie flatter against his back. He still propped up a bit on his elbows, blushing furiously as Tendou’s hot gaze devoured him. 

He was quiet, words stolen from him as Tendou sank down over top of him, high on his waist and far from where he wanted the hunter planted. He wanted to grind against him, to feel sweet friction against his skin, and he rumbled a growl in frustration when he tried to push Tendou back and met resistance.

“Patience now, I have to prepare myself for you. It will only take a few minutes, don’t worry.” The hunter popped open the vial and coated his fingers in the viscous liquid before arching forward and sliding his hand back behind him. His face tightened in a beautiful way and Hajime felt him shudder as his knees tightened around him for just a moment. He ran his hands up Tendou’s thighs and waist, eventually cupping his cock which sat perfectly between Hajime’s pecs. 

“Hah, oh gods, yes…” Tendou’s enthusiasm emboldened him and he shifted further down, bringing his face closer to that red and glistening head. It was a strange thing, the urge that came over him, perhaps borne of his own desperation for contact. But feeling Tendou rut against him and watching his body move, he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along the slit of Tendou’s cock. And the reaction he got was better than anything he could have hoped. The hunter moaned, high and pleading, eyes snapping down as he panted into the cool air of the cave. 

Oh yes, Hajime liked that very much. That was a power over this man who so far had been unshakable. He lapped at his sensitive tip again and loved the way it made Tendou’s movements stutter and his eyes flutter shut. Urging him forward with a hand to his hip, Hajime wrapped his lips around the head, to tease at him with his tongue. He felt intoxicated by the shift in control, when hot fingers wrapped around one of his horns, making him gasp as Tendou pulled his head forward a little. 

“Oh you naughty thing. Love to see those fangs, just don’t snag me with them, yeah?” His words dripped like honey, punctuated by heavy breaths and Hajime hummed around him in pleasure as the hunter stroked his horn. They had always been a bit sensitive near the base and the feel of Tendou’s grip combined with the sensation of his cock moving past his lips was driving him wild. He knew he was probably gripping Tendou too hard, his claws scratching in a satisfying way, but he needed more. 

Tendou pushed his head back, pulling out of his mouth with a pop, and Hajime felt truly and completely at his mercy.

“P-please, Tendou-san…” he gasped, baring his neck in supplication. A hot tongue pressed against the hollow of his throat and licked a sensual stripe up to his jawline making a sweet ‘ah’ leave his lips. 

“You’ve been so good for me, how could I deny you, Hajime? I just need you to be still for me. You’ll want to move badly, but I need you to give me time to adjust. Do this last thing for me and I’ll give you everything you’re aching for and more…” The hunter’s sweet nothings feathered across his ear and to prove his willingness he dropped his hands to the earth and sunk his claws deep into the vegetation. He watched Tendou move back and run his warm, slick fingers over Hajime’s aching shaft, felt him rub against him. His hips flexed upward without permission, rubbing between the cleft of Tendou’s ass deliciously, but a firm hand against his chest stilled him.

He could not have been prepared for what came next. The tight, wet heat that swallowed him as the hunter pressed back was completely unlike the rough grip of his hand. The first real squeeze as the head slipped in entirely had him moaning and nearly tearing at the earth. Tendou moved painfully slowly down his girth, and it took every shred of his willpower to remain still as that slick bliss enveloped him. He’d never known a physical sensation so divine. 

When their hips finally met, they both gasped in relief. Hajime panted heavily as Tendou petted his chest, whispering soft praise to him.

“So good, Hajime. I doubt you’ll last, but that’s okay. Just enjoy yourself, pet.” And then Tendou rocked his hips and it sent such a wave of pleasure up Hajime’s whole frame, he nearly lost himself to it. He was too cramped like this, needed more space and to be closer to the beautiful hunter, so he leaned up, letting his wings flare out behind him. He wrapped his arms around Tendou’s slim middle, bringing them chest to chest. His lips found the pale skin of his neck and sucked softly at it as the hunter gasped, adjusting to their new position.

“H-Hajime, I can’t...do as much for you like this…” Tendou’s voice was high and breathy and his legs shook just a bit and Hajime reveled in the fact that he was not the only one losing himself to the moment. Every twitch and jerk of his body felt incredible, but Hajime wanted more, felt a deep and primal urge begin to take hold of him. He squeezed Tendou’s ass in both hands hard, forgetting his own strength for a moment and moving the hunter along his cock. He liked handling Tendou like this, loved the sounds that Tendou made in response. 

“What do you want then, Tendou-san? What do you...like?” He nearly growled the words into Tendou’s throat. He was rocking them just enough to have the hunter scrabbling at his shoulders, hands dipping down to the joint of his wings, panting in short little breaths. All his bravado was beginning to come undone and it was oh, so satisfying. 

“Gods, I-I want,” he gripped the short hair at the back of Hajime’s neck tightly, his other hand wrapping once again around one of his horns. “I want you to, to fuck me from behind. I want you to take me like you’re owed it. I want you to ravage me, Hajime.”

A low and rumbling sound had been building in his chest from the moment Tendou had said ‘fuck,’ and now it was truly breaking through. He bit the soft skin in the crease of the hunter’s neck, harder than he should have, but the cry he got for it was not one of pain. The mysterious man had called the shots from the first teasing smiles and suggestive touches, the new edge of pleading in his voice was drawing out something ferocious from within Hajime. The hunter needed to relinquish his control. The impulse to dominate rose in its wake. He didn’t want to separate from Tendou, but he knew now that what had been described was what he craved as well. 

“Yessss,” was the only word he could seem to make, drawn out and low, the very image of what lay ahead making his cock pulse inside the hunter. Tendou gave just enough resistance to his grip that he was able to release him, hissing as the cool air hit his straining cock as he withdrew from that delicious heat. But the hunter immediately fell to all fours, raising his backside into the air and looking up at Hajime with beseeching eyes. The curve of his spine was enticing, the dark tattoos accentuating how flexible he was. Hajime got to his knees and approached, the position feeling like second nature as his hands found Tendou’s thin hips. 

It felt so right as he slid his cock along the cleft of Tendou’s ass once again, making the hunter keen and wiggle his hips impatiently. Yes, this was much better, his wings free to fully extend, his tail able to twine around the other man’s ankle possessively. He held tight to Tendou’s body as he breached him once again, sliding into him with more ease this time. Oh, he felt so tight and snug, like he was made just to sheathe the dreaded Devil of Miyagi. 

Hajime pulled out slowly about halfway before easing back in faster. A sweet little whimper left his hunter and he felt his lips curl in satisfaction. This was how it was meant to be. He pulled his hips back again, but this time his control slipped and he slammed back into Tendou with enough force that their skin slapped loudly from the impact. He worried for a moment that he had hurt his partner due to the volume of his cry, but his eyes as he looked back were nearly pleading.

“P-please, more…” Tendou whined, a thin line of drool already connecting his chin to the mossy earth. It was such a reversal, the silver-tongued rogue turned into such a lovely, quivering thing, but it set off every raw instinct within Hajime. He gripped Tendou’s shoulder, pressing him to the ground as he began to drive hard into him. The friction was so sublime that he felt the pressure already mounting, hurtling toward release in a way his own ministrations never had. Tendou’s words became garbled moans, cries, even sobs of pleasure until he reached down and began to pump his own cock in time with Hajime’s brutal thrusts. 

Hajime felt himself drawing close and grabbed Tendou’s waist in a bruising grip, claws digging into the soft skin, pulling the hunter into his mighty thrusts. Some force beyond his rationale pressed him forward, his teeth sinking deep into Tendou’s shoulder. He tasted blood just as the pleasure mounted and that delicious coil snapped low in his groin. He came so hard his vision blurred, sinking as deep as he could before melting into rough, staggered jerks as he fucked Tendou through it. 

He was only vaguely aware of Tendou’s climax, a pleasant squeeze around his spent cock before his guest slackened beneath him. He panted into the space between Tendou’s shoulder blades, trying to get his bearings as shaky huffs of breath left the man beneath him. 

When he finally had the strength to draw back, pulling himself free of the hunter, he grimaced at the damage he’d done. There were claw welts and finger shaped bruises all along Tendou’s pale skin that peeked from between the black tattoos. The bite mark on his shoulder had broken skin and looked red and angry, with other dark marks along his back from where Hajime had sucked at his skin. He truly hadn’t meant to hurt him, but it was clear that he had been rougher than intended.

“Are you all right? I...I’m sorry for the…” He really didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t lie to himself. He liked the way his marks looked on Tendou. He especially liked the way his cum leaked down his leg and his entrance winked invitingly. He felt his cock twitch in interest, even so soon after release. 

“Don’t worry. I like the marks. It’s a perk of fucking incredible monsters.” Tendou rolled over onto his back to lie more comfortably and Hajime noticed the older scars along his body. Not battle wounds, he realized now. He looked so lewd, flushed and damp from sweat, his pretty red cock beginning to soften. Hajime couldn’t help but lick his lips, but something about what he had said stuck in him like a thorn. 

“You, uh, do this a lot then? Find lone savage creatures and seduce them under the guise of being a hunter?” Crimson eyes flicked to his and a lazy smile crossed the Tendou’s face.

“Aww, don’t be like that. There are only so many options when one’s tastes are so...unique. I wouldn’t mind giving it another go, mind you. Or two. Or ten.” Tendou winked at him, clasping his hands behind his head. It was amazing how at ease he was around Hajime. He wasn’t sure why after having the hunter in literally the most vulnerable position imaginable that this was surprising, but it was. It felt strange. He...he fucking liked it. 

“You’ll need to rest, as will I.”

“Well I don’t mean right now!” He sputtered, snorting in amusement. “I mean, if you come with me. Which I’m still hoping you will. Whether or not you want to continue this.” It was so baffling. To converse with someone like this. He found there were suddenly so many things he wanted to say and a fear that he would never get the chance. He curled up by Tendou’s hip, placing a wing over the hunter in a strangely protective gesture. Tendou didn’t seem to mind, even though the act was intimate and it felt foreign.

“I wasn’t always a monster you know. I used to be human. I was cursed.”

“Yeah, that’s not uncommon. But I mean, look at you now? You’re exquisite. No offence, but I probably wouldn't have looked at you twice as a boring human.” He ran those long, beautiful fingers along Hajime’s wing and it made him blush. After all they’d done, that simple compliment and action had truly made him feel flustered.

“You’re the only person who would say that.” It was unfathomable that someone as lovely as this faux hunter could see Hajime as not some hideous creature, but as something preferable to a human. Who could look at all the things that made him aberrant and see them as alluring. Who saw him not as less, but as more. 

“Not true. Come with me, I’ll show you how ridiculous that is. Come on. What have you got to lose? I mean, you can always come back to your lonely forest life if you really want it.”

And he thought about it, and thought and thought and went through all the reasons it was a terrible idea. He imagined every worst case scenario, the dangers they would face, what could be waiting for them once they reached their goal. And he thought about his life in the little cave with the lovely, yet terribly lonely forest.

And to his complete surprise, he whispered, “Fine. You win, hunter. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look at this INCREDIBLE and DELICIOUS [Art by Tendoudodo!](https://privatter.net/i/5378395) Fair warning, it's quite explicit so open responsibly. Please check out her other works at her twitter page [Tendododo](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1?s=09). Much love my dear, and thank you so much for working on this awesome project with me!


End file.
